Episode 294: Goofbusters
"Goofbusters" was originally released on March 14, 2016. Description AWWWW DUNK. It's MaxFunDrive time! We're kicking off a two-week celebration of your generosity with this an episode that's just, like, chock-full of pandering. By which we mean we revive all of our classic bits, some of which were dead for very good reasons. Donate at www.maximumfun.org/donate! Suggested Talking Points Haunted Doll Watch, Hat Stink, Quinoa Month, The Saddest Lib, Lil' Musky, Boogle, Mailroom Ghost, Dr. M'Crum, Truck Month, Regarding Marrying Sonic Characters Outline 07:21 - Haunted Doll Watch 16:03 - Hey brothers, there's a young man on my bus wearing a top hat. He is dressed casually, otherwise. Why is he doing this? What should I do in this situation? -- Matt 23:13 - Monthly Observances 29:27 - MaxFunDrive 33:30 - Sad Libs 36:08 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: My son wants a Google themed party for his 9th birthday. Any ideas? Yes, he's an incipient geek. Apart from sending the children on an information-hunt type activity, it would be nice to have a few themed games that doesn't involve just sitting round the computer. 43:09 - At the end of each work day, my husband and I arrive at the entrance of our apartment complex to check our mailbox before heading in. For the past three weeks like clockwork, a white-haired elderly gentleman around the age of 75-80 exits the mail room and literally walks backwards towards his own apartment (a good five to seven minute walk). It’s a very surreal thing to watch. He almost always has a grimace on his face, and worse: he stares right at us while he's doing it. We've been trying to figure out why he would do this. Is this the new exercise for the elderly? Are we in an episode of Twin Peaks? And worst of all, why in God's name must he stare at us while he does it? Is there any chance you would be able to shed some light on this. We would love to hear your own thoughts and conclusions on the matter. -- Alexis 47:52 - Farm Wisdom * Horse digestion 53:25 - MaxFunDrive 61:29 - Y - Sent in by Kade Anslem, from Yahoo Answers user wfr74, who asks: When is truck month traditionally celebrated? 67:37 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Terra Sage, who asks: Do Sonic characters have last names? ? or fuller titles than just Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy etc.? 73:36 - Housekeeping 75:56 - FY - Sent in by Nicole Thompson, from Yahoo Answers user me, who asks: Can you clone a pizza? Quotes Trivia * In both this episode and the following episode, Episode 295: Goofbusters II, the brothers answer the same question from Alexis about an old man walking backwards. In both episodes, they act as though it is the first time they have answered the question, and although they answer it differently each time, they make a reference to the concept of gaslighting in both answers. The action of gaslighting is defined as "manipulating (someone) by psychological means into questioning their own sanity." By answering the question twice and pretending they haven't seen it before, they are gaslighting the listeners by provoking the question "Didn't I hear this before?", while also making a tongue-in-cheek reference to the act in their answer. Deep Cuts References & Links category=Browse cache=false Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Monthly Observances Category:Sad Libs Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Edward Snowden Category:Drew Davenport Category:Nicole Thompson